New Paths
by TheCanadianWriter
Summary: Post "Driven". Después de la enigmática conversación al final de la premiere entre Castle y Beckett, todos esperábamos algo más... One-Shoot.


—¿No es amnesia?

—Su cerebro—señaló al escritor, en su habitación—, de alguna manera, ha bloqueado todo lo recurrente a sus dos últimos meses de vida.

Parece indefenso, observando la inmensidad de los rascacielos en todo su esplendor, con la cara cubierta de rasguños y quemaduras.

—Aunque podría estar mintiendo…

La hipótesis de la enfermera es algo que no he descartado en ningún momento. Pero, ¿por qué?

—No quiero meterme en su vida privada, inspectora. Pero su prometido no presenta inflamación craneal, ni ningún trastorno. No elimine esa posibilidad.

Se aleja del mostrador de recepción, y no puedo evitar pensar en cuáles son los argumentos para lo que hemos sufrido durante dos meses. Su madre, su hija, sus amigos, yo misma…

Cada uno de los días, han resultado monótonos, decadentes. Reprimiendo mis emociones ante cada pregunta, cuestionándome cada noche si volvería a verlo algún día. Observando cómo Alexis y Martha eran vencidas poco a poco por la desconfianza y la falta de pruebas.

* * *

><p>Con el leve tintineo de las copas al chocar, algo vuelve a su sitio. Una tranquilidad como nunca había experimentado. Porque no mentía al decir que no recuerdo los dos últimos meses, ni reconozco nada de lo que me han narrado. Pero algo me impedía tranquilizarme desde que me desperté en el hospital.<p>

Decidimos descansar todos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Y ahora, a las tres de la mañana, observo con atención cómo mi prometida duerme tranquilamente. Las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos adivinan más de dos meses sin dormir.

Puedo notar como, con cada respiración profunda, sus cuerpo se relaja cada vez más. Hasta caer en la más absoluta y dulce inconsciencia.

Lentamente, me siento en el borde de la cama y me calzo mis zapatillas. Camino hasta el baño, intentando hace el menor ruido para no despertarla.

No puedo evitar sentirme extraño. Cuando me desnudo frente al espejo, veo las dos heridas de bala y tiro un poco de la piel de mis costillas, marcando completamente cada una de las piezas y las cicatrices sombreadas.

Me meto bajo el tibio chorro de agua y enjabono mi pelo con el champú, pero a los dos minutos, mis manos tiemblan, mi respiración se hace agitada y mi cuerpo se estremece. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared de impolutos azulejos y me arrastro hasta sentarme en el plato de ducha. Contengo un sollozo un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, con miedo de despertar a Beckett en la habitación contigua.

Es en este momento, cuando entiendo todo por lo que han pasado, todo lo que han sufrido durante dos espantosos meses.

Mi pequeña pelirroja, que ha aguantado el mundo cuando se le echaba encima, que ha continuado con su vida a pesar de que yo no estaba para ella.

Mi madre, que con su desparpajo habitual, ha sido el gran soporte y el optimismo ante mi vuelta.

Y mi querida inspectora, que ha sabido llevar todo el peso sobre sus hombros, que ha cargado con las esperanzas de mi allegados y seguramente se ha vuelto a jugar el puesto en algún momento. Porque ella es así, ella es extraordinaria.

El sonido de la mampara al moverse hace que levante la cabeza para ver a Beckett mirándome con preocupación.

—Si no te importa, me encantaría que compartieras tu intimidad conmigo. Creo que me lo merezco si voy a ser tu futura esposa.

Se quita la ropa y decide sentarse a mi lado. Recoge sus piernas y las coloca por encima de las mías, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Beso tiernamente su coronilla y apoyo ahí mismo mi mejilla.

—Pensaba que nunca podría volver a tocarte, que me tendría que desacostumbrar a… Sentirte—suspira—. A las dos semanas, empecé a darme por vencida, pero me ayudaron.

Froto suavemente su húmedo brazo para que entre en calor, y ella coge el impulso que necesitaba para hablar abiertamente.

—Al ver a Alexis y Martha, que me animaban, que me inspiraban la confianza que me faltaba en mi misma. Ver a Alexis sonriendo—noto como sonríe—, a tu madre bebiendo su copa de vino… Eran los pequeños detalles que, de alguna manera, me llevaban de vuelta a ti. Porque ellas son parte de tu vida, Alexis es una extensión de ti. Y ver sus ojos azules… Son iguales que los tuyos.

Levanta su cabeza de mi hombro y acaricia suavemente mi mejilla.

—No sabemos exactamente qué ha pasado, ni si todo esto lo planeaste tu. Pero espero que, cuando recuerdes algo, me lo digas.

Asiento repetidas veces con los ojos muy abiertos. No quiero que vuelva el inmenso muro de contención entre nosotros, quiero plena sinceridad aun desconociendo las razones de mi desaparición y mi posible implicación en ella.

Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, necesito un interruptor metafórico que resuelva todo inmediatamente y así poder retomar la boda que ella se merece, la boda que nos merecemos.

Se coloca a horcajadas encima de mi—sin malas intenciones—, y apoya su cabeza en el hueco entre mis cuello y mi hombro. Su respiración deja un leve cosquilleo sobre mi piel.

—Contando el tiempo que, supuestamente, no he estado… Llevamos más de sesenta días sin besarnos.

* * *

><p>Admiro su cara de niño, un precioso niño de ojos azules que espera atentamente por su regalo. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle la ilusión?<p>

Acerco tímidamente mis labios a los suyos, como si fuera la primera vez que nos besáramos. Y de alguna manera, es la primera vez. La primera vez que decidimos sentir lo que tanto hemos buscado. Porque todo es un nuevo comienzo, nada es como antes.

Rozo suavemente nuestros labios, dejando un cosquilleo electrizante al separarme un poco.

Pero alguna fuerza inexplicable hace que se vuelvan a juntar una y otra vez, hasta que los besos se convierten en ansia, en pura necesidad.

Y ninguno quiere apurar las cosas, ninguno de los dos queremos salir lastimados. Y no deberíamos vivir esta situación, pero injustamente nos ha tocado.

De lo que estamos completamente seguros es de que nos podemos apoyar el uno en el otro, de que cuando uno cae el otro lo levanta. Y como el ha dicho:

_Encontraremos nuestro camino a casa._


End file.
